Chans, Meet The Kuchiras
by Gotham Girl 101
Summary: Summary:What happens when a 17 year-old boy that can see chimeras goes to the Chans for help? Chaos. Filled with OCCs that I made up. Please give it a try.Permanent hiatus


Chans, Meet The Kuchiras

Chapter 1, Meet Sora

It was a bright, sunny day in San Francisco, we take are story to Uncle's Rare Finds in Chinatown. "Jade, I told you. I'm not a secret agent." Jackie Chan stated while pulling a book out of a shelf. "But Jackie," his niece whined, stressing the 'a' in his name,"We haven't seen a demon, oni, wizard, or Dark Hand Thug- excluding Hak Fu, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru and Uncle- in THREE months!" the 12 year old girl complained. "I, for one, am not complaining." Jackie stated. "Aiii-Yaaaahhh!!!" they heard Uncle rushed downstairs to see their Uncle pointing at the exit of the store,"What is it sensei?" Hak Fu asked coming in, Uncle continued to point at the door. They followed where he was pointing, and gasped. There on the floor, was a body of a 17 year-old boy in a black coat with a hoodie and jeans, beaten and bruised. "Help..." they heard him whisper, he was clutching something in his right hand. The boy looked up to reveal frightened blue eyes and pitch black hair. Then, he fainted. All of them were speechless, until Jackie yelled. "Call an ambulance, we need to get him to a hospital and-OW!" Jackie said, 'til Uncle whacked him on the forehead. "These are not ordinary scratches and wounds. Modern medicine will not help him, for he was attacked by a chimera demon." Uncle explained."What is a shimira?" Jade asked,"Not 'shimira' Jade, Chimera. A demon that is able to attack people in their dreams." Tohru explained while carrying him into the back. Uncle took out his yellow blow-fish and shook it over the boy. "Jiu mo guai gui fi de sao. Jiu mo guai gui fi de sao." he chanted.** "AHHH!!!" **the boy screeched sitting up. "Where am I?" he asked looking at them. "Do not worry, we will not harm you. What is your name?" Jackie asked. "Sora Kuchira." the boy called 'Sora' stated simply."Why were you beaten up and why did you come to us?" Uncle asked suspiciously,"I was attacked by a chimera when I fell asleep." Sora started, clutching something in his hand. "I sensed a big wave of magic in this area and thought I'd be safe, I was right." he finished. "What are **your** names?" he asked,"I am Jackie Chan. This is my niece-" Jackie was cut off by Jade herself,"I'm Jade! I know how to kick BUTT!" she said, emphasising it with kicks and punches. Sora couldn't help but smirk,"This is my uncle..er..Uncle, that's Tohru, the red-head on the right is Hak Fu, the one on the left is Finn, the guy with the orange glasses is Chow and the guy with the band-aid is Ratso." Jade explained, grinning widely. "Pleased to meet you all." Sora said.

That night, Uncle wanted to get more information on the Chimera, so he asked Sora to stay. Said person was laying on the roof watching the stars. He opened his palm to reveal a ring with a purple amethyst stone in the middle, he closed his eyes and pictured a girl with long black hair and sparkling green eyes, she had porcelain skin and she was smiling peacefully at him. "Don't worry Nadeshiko, I'll find you..." he whispered,"Who's Nadeshiko?" "AH!" Sora sat up, nearly dropping the ring. He turned to find Jade staring at him. He glared,"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" he demanded,"No, now answer my question." Jade commanded smiling."Nadeshiko, is my little sister, she's 14 years old, and was kidnapped by the Chimeras," he said calmly. Jade looked at him,'_He looks different..he looks...sorry?' _Jade thought. "This ring belongs to her." he said, showing her the ring."Oh. Maybe Uncle can help." Jade suggested. "Maybe. Maybe not." Sora said. "There are seven rings like this one, my family has been keeping them safe from the chimeras for generations." Sora stated,"Why? What so great about a ring?" the chinese girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Each ring allows the one wearing it to enter the dreams of anyone or anything. That way we are able to battle with the Chimeras and banish them to the Dream Cemetery." he explained. "Basically, we are able to enter dreams in our physical body." "Interesting." they heard Uncle say. "**BWAHHH!!!!!!!!!" **Sora and Jade jumped,"Do you want to wake whole neighborhood? No? Then be quiet!" he yelled. "Sorry Uncle." Jade mumbled. "Let me see ring." Uncle commanded, hesitating at first, Sora decided it was best to give the chi-wizard the ring. "Hm...I must do research. Sora, you come with me. You already know a lot about ring." Uncle stated. "Er..okay?" Sora said uncertainly. Uncle called Hak Fu, Finn and Ratso for help since they were still awake, he was conjuring a locater spell to find Sora's sister. "Horn of gizelle..."Uncle said while mixing a cauldren, Ratso handed him a swirly horn."Powdered eel skin, wart of toad..." Hak fu gave him two viles, one blue the other brown. "Dried bat wings, hummingbird feather..." Finn handed him the two. "Ring belonging to sister of chimera boy..." Sora handed him the ring hesitantly, again. The mixture in the bowl began to glow. "Locater has found something.." Uncle said in a whispery voice. The ring floated in mid-air and stuck on a place in the map. "My sister is in Florida?" Sora said incrediously. "Orlando to be exact." Jade stated,"Where there is MooseWorld there is your sister." Uncle said,"MooseWorld here I come!" Jade cheered.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Jackie had Capt. Black send a jet for them. "Jade, stay here with Chow and Tohru." Jackie commanded,"Aw..no way.." Jade argued," I am not passing up a chance to go to MooseWorld, Florida!" Jade reasoned."Jade, there might be chimeras there, and you have a report to do on any state." Jackie retorted. "Awww...." she whined. Hak Fu, Finn, Ratso, Uncle, Jackie and Sora boarded the jet. After about three hours, Sora fell asleep. _'Common Sora!" a 10 year old girl with short black hair and big green eyes yelled,"Wait up! Shiko-chan!" a 13 year-old Sora called. Suddenly, the skies grew dark and the wind blew hard. "Shiko-chan? Shiko-chan?" he called, but recieved no answer. A big monster-like creature jumped in front of him. It had red eyes and was a dusty white. It had sharp claw and pointy fangs, and Nadeshiko in its grasp. "NADESHIKO!!!" he yelled then-_"AHHH!!!!!" Sora screamed with fear, causing everyone in the jet to jump. They all stared at him, questioningly. "S-sorry, bad dream." he said, blushing slightly. "Was it a Chimera?" Jade asked, opening the cabinet above. "Jade?! When did YOU get here?!" Jackie asked, exhaustedly. "Tch. Like I was gonna miss this." Jade said, then they landed.


End file.
